1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool box or tool chest constructions and, in particular, to a bottom panel structure for such a tool box or tool chest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool boxes or tool chests or cabinets of various constructions have been provided for many years, a variety of such tool boxes and tool chests being sold by Snap-on Incorporated, the assignee of the present invention. Such tool boxes and tool chests are typically formed of steel and include a plurality of parts secured together by any suitable means, such as welding. In particular, a bottom panel structure for such a tool box may include as many as seven pieces, depending upon the size of the tool box. Thus, the panel structure may include a base wall which may or may not be provided with peripheral flanges, attachment rails fixed to the underside of the base wall by welding to provide rigid attachments for casters and the like, and stiffening members fitted between the attachment rails and the base wall at least at the opposite ends of the base wall to rigidify and strengthen the structure. This construction is expensive and time consuming, because it requires the inventorying of a large number of parts and also requires a number of assembly steps.